


The Perfect Day

by FunkyTown67_RH



Series: My SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Coffee, Cookies, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Engagement, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pie, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: A short Sabriel Christmas fic...It only takes five minutes to reach the Christmas tree farm, but Sam is already past ready to release Gabe into the wild. Who knew so much excitement could be contained in one little man? He’d spent two Christmases with him, so he should be used to it but this year Gabe seems… different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 6 of SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

    “SAM!” Gabriel shouts as he crashes through the front door, “Sammypie! Where are you?”

    “Gabe… it’s seven a.m… on a Saturday morning,” Sam staggers in from their bedroom, “I _was_ asleep. What’re you doing up so early?”

    “The Christmas tree farm opened today. I had to go get the best one before someone else took it,” Gabriel pulls off his gloves and hat and throws the bundle towards Sam. He fumbles with it and all three items fall on the floor. Sam sighs and leaves them there, Gabriel too hyped up to notice.

    “You’re making me coffee before I help you bring it in,” Sam grumbles, making his way towards the kitchen.

    “Oh, no, no, my Samshine,” Gabriel bounces up on his toes, “They’re only holding it for half an hour. So, you’re getting dressed and coming back with me.”

    “What?” Sam asks and squints at the clock. It is way too early for so much energy.

    “You didn’t think I’d get a Christmas tree without getting my boyfriend’s approval first, did you?” Gabriel smirks and kisses Sam’s shoulder.

    “Fine, I’ll go with you. Just give me a sec,” Sam heads back to their bedroom to get dressed. Gabriel retrieves his hat and gloves and continues prancing around the house. He really just cannot wait to do everything he has planned today...

    “Come on. We have a time limit, right?” Sam smiles and tilts his head towards the door. Gabriel bounces up next to him and reaches for his head. Sam bends down and presses a kiss to his lips. They open the door and are greeted by a blast of cold air. By the time they make it to the car, Gabriel’s nose feels like it might fall off, but Sam looks perfectly fine. Gabriel turns the car on and the first blast of hot air is a relief.

    It only takes five minutes to reach the Christmas tree farm, but Sam is already past ready to release Gabe into the wild. Who knew so much excitement could be contained in one little man? He’d spent two Christmases with him, so he should be used to it but this year Gabe seems… different. When Sam jumps out of the car Gabriel has already rushed around the car to face him. Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand and drags him towards the booth set up near the front of the lot.

    “Ah, Novak, here to make a final decision?” a wrinkled old man asks from where he’s slumped in the lawn chair behind the table.

    “Yes, sir,” Gabriel chirps, “We’ll be right back.” He drags Sam to the left end of the lot. Earlier, he had inspected every tree and this one seemed perfect. Right proportion of branches to height… not too tall, but tall enough… lots of needles but none of them brown yet.

    “You know that this tree will dry out before Christmas, right?” Sam asks, “We’ll have to buy another one.”

    “I know,” Gabe shrugs, “But I need it today.” Sam’s eyes widen in  fear.

    “Oh no. Why?” he loved his boyfriend, but sometimes his ‘plans’ were a bit too much.

    “Not telling!” Gabriel sing songs, “Here it is!” He releases Sam and spreads both arms wide to indicate a tree with a red tag tied around one of the branches. While he doesn’t think the tree is amazing, Sam can tell that it’s a good specimen.

    “It’s great, Gabriel,” Sam yawns, “Now let’s just buy it.”

    “Are you sure? We haven’t even looked at any other trees,” Gabriel bounces up behind Sam.

    “Yeah, I’m sure, honey,” Sam snarks. Gabriel claps his hands together once and runs off to get someone. Sam briefly considers lying on the ground. Being up and about before coffee is nearly intolerable.

 

    By the time they get the tree home, Sam is pretty much asleep. It’s adorable. Gabriel smiles at his boyfriend slumped on the couch after struggling the tree into the living room.

    “Okay!” Gabriel shouts, “Coffee time!”

    “Coffee,” Sam sits up straighter and stands to walk  into the kitchen. Gabriel fills the coffee maker and sets it to brew.

    “So… Sam my man, would you like to hear what we’re gonna be doing today?” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and Sam moans.

    “After coffee,” Sam sits on a barstool and lowers his head to the counter. Gabriel takes pity on his night owl boyfriend and waits to speak until after he’s handed him a steaming cup of black coffee. Sam takes a sip and Gabriel shudders. How Sam drink his coffee black, Gabriel will never know.

    “Now can I talk?” Gabriel asks sassily. Sam rolls his eyes and buries his face in his coffee. If Gabe is going to talk, he is going to talk. There is no stopping him. “Great. So, first we are going to decorate this perfect tree, then decorate the house, then the lawn, and then we’re gonna make cookies and finally a pie.” Gabriel grins at Sam like he’s just described his perfect day. Knowing Gabe, it probably is. He loves Christmas with a passion that thoroughly exceeds Sam’s ability to replicate.

    “And we’re going to fit this into one day?” Sam asks, feeling his neurons begin to fire again.

    “Totes,” Gabriel says, “I have it all planned. Once you have enough coffee pumping in your veins, it’s go time.” Sam nods lazily and gulps the last of his coffee. Holding out the cup for more, he mentally prepares himself for a day of manic energy. Not that he particularly minds, he’ll just have to put off going shopping till tomorrow.

 

    After three hours of arguing over whether the green or the red ornament belonged next to the silver one and whether the lights should be on this branch or the next one up the tree is finally finished. Sam and Gabe step back to admire their work. Gabriel slaps a hand on Sam’s bicep.

    “Okay, Sammy. Let’s get the house done.” And the moment of stillness is gone. Sam decides that it would go faster if they divide the house into two sections and not debate where every single decoration will go. So he sends Gabe to decorate the living room and kitchen while he takes care of the entrance, their bedroom, and other various corners of the house. When Sam passes with a box of garland in his arms and sees Gabriel reaching for the coffee, the box is dropped and the coffee quickly snatched out of his hands. Gabe does not need any more energy.

    When the house is finished, Sam is slightly horrified but Gabe is entirely too pleased with himself. _It’s not bad,_ Sam thinks, _just a little overdone_. Every doorway has garland and lights. Figurines and statues are everywhere and Sam just knows that they won’t pick them all up and will be finding them throughout the entire next year. But… it’s kind of nice to go all out. His father was never much for Christmas so Sam hasn’t been either. He suspects that Gabe has been holding back for him the last two years. This was different, nice different.

    Gabe looks at the house and then looks at his boyfriend looking at the house. It’s a masterpiece. He didn’t hold anything back. He had been a little afraid Sam would balk at the extravagance, but he is standing there with a happy little smile on his face and Gabriel feels like this day couldn’t be better. He reaches out and takes Sam’s hand. He stands on the tips of his toes to whisper in his ear.

    “Ready for the yard?” his lips brush Sam’s ear and he shudders. Gabriel leans back and flashes a smirk at Sam.

    “I don’t know about you,” Sam pulls himself away and arranges a scowl on his face, “but I need some food. It’s 12:30 and we didn’t really eat breakfast.” Gabe chuckles, but walks towards the kitchen.

    “What d’you want, Sammypie?” Gabe asks and throws open the fridge.

    “Uhn uhn,” Sam grabs Gabe by the shoulders and gently pulls him away from the fridge, “You aren’t cooking. We’ll save your skills for the cookies and pie.” Gabe is a freaking amazing pastry chef, but even something as simple as fried rice ends up either too sweet or burnt because he lost interest.

    “Fine, fine,” Gabriel concedes, “You go whip up some healthy magic.” Sam flashes him a smirk and gets to work. He makes grilled chicken and a salad with cranberries and walnuts in it. Gabe gripes about ‘health food’ but eats all of it so he must have enjoyed it. When they’re finished, Sam stands and heads towards the garage door to get the lights.

    “No, no, no. We need to make the food NOW. Then let it bake while we’re doing the lights,” Gabriel is getting impatient to enact the rest of his plan. The lawn can wait.

    “Oh..kay,” Sam draws out, “I thought you already had this day meticulously planned out?”

    “You have to allow for changes in mood,” Gabriel shrugs, “I want to make cookies and pie now.”

    “Whatever you want, dear,” Sam bends down and kisses Gabe. His boyfriend can be quite… erratic. Sam cleans the counter of the mess he made with lunch while Gabe tosses the ingredients they’ll need onto the newly cleared space. They argue over how much sugar should go into oatmeal raisin cookies and whether or not they are classified as a health food. Gabe puts a flour handprint on Sam’s chest. Sam retaliates by dotting Gabe’s nose with flour and then sprinkling sugar in his hair which he promptly shakes out onto Sam. Somehow, three types of cookies get put in the oven.

     At this point, Sam assumes Gabriel would be hyper on the cookie dough he’d managed to sneak and pumped to bicker over what type of pie they were making. Instead, he starts shifting nervously on his feet and only makes a half-hearted attempt to convince Sam that they should make cherry rather than pecan. Sam wonders, but decides that it’s best to leave Gabe alone. A moody Gabriel is not someone you want to poke at.

     Gabe lets Sam prepare the ingredients for a pecan pie. This particular pie really should be whatever Sam wants, and Gabriel won’t mind too much. It’s still sweet. Gabe sticks the wooden spoon in the sticky mixture he’s made for the filling and stirs it slowly. Why did he think this was a good idea? It’s stupid. He should just save it for later. Do something a bit more normal. No, he has to do it now or he’s gonna chicken out and wait another six months or something stupid.

    “Hey, Sam,” Gabriel starts, “Could you grab me some more pecans?”

     “Gabe… my hands are covered in dough. You do it,” Sam dismisses. Gabriel makes a little unhappy noise and pouts at Sam. He rolls his eyes and walks over to the pantry. He never could resist Gabriel’s puppy dog look. He plops the now-flecked-with-dough bag of pecans next to Gabe and goes back to gently kneading the pie crust. After two kneads, his knuckles hit something hard.

    “Ow,” Sam  exclaims. He digs his fingers into the dough to pull out the offending object. Whatever it is, it should not be going into the pie. He rips it free of the dough and wipes off a glob of the stuff. It’s a ring.

    “Will you marry me, Sam?” Gabe has gone completely still and is smiling nervously. Sam looks between Gabe and the ring in shock. His brain is processing unimportant details like how Gabe has a string of tinsel in his hair and how the ring isn’t a traditional engagement ring. It's a wide silver band. Perfect. Gabe coughs slightly and shuffles his feet. 

    “Yes, Gabe! God, yes. Of course,” Sam cries and hugs his boyfriend. No, his fiance. Gabe hugs back and buried his face in Sam’s chest. Then he sneezes. Sam lets him go.

    “I forgot I got you with flower there,” he sniffles. He’s not about to cry. He really isn’t. He’s just happy. Ecstatic. Sam said yes. He said yes! That made today utterly perfect.

    Sam snorts and then kisses Gabriel. Now he knows why Gabe was acting strange all day. He loves his weird, hyper, little fiance. No one else could have made this day as perfect.

 

    Not surprisingly, the pie doesn’t get finished till much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: funkytown67rh


End file.
